


Past Passing Away

by ravenistrash



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending, gay angels are lit, gay shit, idk how to tag this, non-binary pov, shitty shit, this is completely made up lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenistrash/pseuds/ravenistrash
Summary: ‘Where am I?’‘In Heaven.’I must have paled significantly, she immediately asked whether I was feeling good.‘No I’m not. I apparently died,’I retorded sarcastically.‘No. You did not.’‘Then why am I in Heaven?’‘We have not discovered yet.’Fuck.aka my shitty first story





	Past Passing Away

**Author's Note:**

> okay, keep in mind this is my first story and im not a native english speaker  
> Trigger Warnings: faint mentions of emotional abuse throughout the story  
> also this is not bible fanfiction, i just needed a fandom  
> this is not proof read so bear with me

I walked the familiar paths through the forest, the wind sweeping my thoughts away. I paced deeper and deeper into the forest, not caring about where I went. I suddenly noticed a path, I’ve never noticed before. Curious, I started walking towards the path. As soon as I placed a foot on the track, a dreadful feeling overcame me. I took another step. Nothing happened. Another one. Nothing happened. I started sprinting. I quickly became nauseous, but that’s normal when you run, right? But then it all turned black.

Someone was shaking me. I had a massive headache, and this shaking wasn’t helping. ‘Uhm, hey, can you maybe stop?’ I murmured.  
‘Terrific, you’re conscious.’  
I opened my eyes, and immediately regretted it. In front of me was a woman, with long sky-blue hair and fierce brown eyes. But her unearthly beauty was not the thing that made me regret opening my eyes. It was the wings. ‘Where am I?’  
'In Heaven.’  
I must have paled significantly, she immediately asked whether I was feeling good. ‘No I don’t. I apparently died,’ I retorded sarcastically.  
‘No. You did not.’  
‘Then why am I in Heaven?’  
‘We have not discovered yet.’  
Fuck.  
The Angels were gossiping about me. The creatures that were supposed to be the purest of all creatures were gossiping about me. Now, I don’t know what- or why for that matter, all I know is that when I enter a room, it becomes dead-silent. While I don’t have a lot of experiences in the social field, I do know that this is not the way it usually goes. Bored, I walked to my favourite place in Heaven, the viewing point. I stepped inside the elevator and was at the top of the tower in a split-second. Feeling at peace, I took a look at my beloved Earth. It looked perfectly fine. I got my binoculars, and searched my old house. I marvelled at the serenity of the cold place, the place where I was loved and the place where I was hated. Lost in my thoughts, it took a while for me to realise something was off. There was this olive coloured smoke drifting around. I zoomed out, and I became conscious of the green smoke surrounding the house. And not only around my house, it surrounded the entire city. What was going on? A feeling of panic settled in. I needed to know what was going on. But who in Heaven would care enough to know what was going on at Earth, let alone help me save it? An image popped in my head; an Angel with long sky-blue hair, and strong brown eyes. Atalyah probably would have more information about whatever was going on. 

I looked at the Prussian blue door in front of me. I took a few deep breaths in, and in a rush of bravery I knocked at the door. Before I could flee away, Atalyah opened the door. ‘Hey Atalyah, can we talk for a second?’ I asked, internally cringing at how awkward I sounded.  
‘What is going on Jadyn? You seem distressed and I cannot exactly fathom why. You live in Heaven, a marvellous place to live in.’  
‘Yeah well, my cats are at a planet with weird green smoke on it.’  
‘What do you mean?’, she laughed. Instead of answering her, I took her hand, and pulled her along, all the way to the viewing point. I silently handed her my binoculars. She looked curiously at me, but looked through the binoculars anyway. ‘I do not exactly see what is goin- oh.’  
‘Yeah. Do you know what is going on?’, I questioned  
‘I-I have never seen anything like this before. I think we have to go down there to find out.’ ‘We? Do you really want to go with me?’  
‘As an Angel I have enough authority to get you out of here, so you’ll need me’, she smiled. ‘Plus it’s getting boring here in Heaven.’  
With those words I felt myself getting more hopeful. Saving the world alone would be a tough job, and having an Angel’s help could be useful.

**Author's Note:**

> short i know but hey u have to start somewhere  
> thank u for reading this shit!
> 
> tumblr: 21phantasticromances  
> instagram: ravenistrash
> 
> k bye


End file.
